


Weihnachten

by LucyTheCannibal



Series: Nezushi feasts [2]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Shounen-ai, Tears, boyslove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion verbringt Heiligabend mit seiner Familie, bestehend aus Karan, Lilli, Inukashi, Shion Junior und Rikiga. Doch er wartet immer noch auf Nezumi... Frohe Weihnachten ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachten

Es klopfte an der Haustür.

"Shion, machst du bitte auf? Das sind bestimmt Inukashi und Junior!", rief Karan fröhlich aus der Küche.

Das ganze Haus roch wundervoll weihnachtlich, nach Gebäck und Räuchermännchen.

Die Einrichtung war weihnachtlich geschmückt, in Rot und Gold, mit einem schönen Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer, neben dem bereits gedeckten Tisch. 

Wenn man aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte man die rabenschwarze Dunkelheit, die jedoch von viel Schnee durchschnitten wurde. Das Weiß rieselte in feinen Flocken langsam auf den kleinen Garten hinab, welcher jedoch schon unter einer Schicht Weiß begraben lag.

 

"Verdammte Scheisse! Wieso muss es nur schon um 6 so dunkel sein?!", war Inukashis Begrüßung, welcher einen bibbernden Junior sofort durch die Tür und an Shion vorbeischob.

"Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung.", kam eine ältere Stimme aus der Dunkelheit, ehe Rikiga sich aus eben jener herauskristallisierte.

Shion lächelte seine Freunde fröhlich an. "Hallo ihr alle! Dann setzt euch schon mal an den Tisch, Lilli kann das Essen gar nicht mehr erwarten und sie will bestimmt Junior wiedersehen." "Sie will einen 3-jährigem fressen, ich sag's dir, Shion.", warf Inukashi ein, woraufhin der Albino nur die Augen verdrehte. Lilli saß bereits ungeduldig am Tisch und sah mehr als hungrig aus. "Nii-san, wann ist Oba-chan fertig?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Shion tätschelte ihren Kopf. "Gleich, keine Bange."

Als sich die Neuankömmlinge gesetzt hatte, drehte sich Shion um, um nach seiner Mutter zu sehen, als der Hundeleiher ihn mit einer Frage aufhielt: 

 

"Karan, Lilli, Rikiga, Junior, du und ich. Wieso hast du für sieben gedeckt?"

 

Shion gefror das Blut in den Adern, doch zog er es vor, nicht zu antworten.

"Wegen ihm, oder? Du hoffst, dass Nezumi dieses Jahr kommt." 

Tränen begannen Shions Wange hinunter zu kullern. Ohne ein weiteres Wort beschleunigte er seine Schritte in Richtung Küche. 

 

"Und Shion? Waren es Inu..." Karan verstummte augenblicklich, as sie das tränenbenetzte Gesicht ihres Sohnes sah. Sofort nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme und strich über seine Haare. 

"Alles ist gut, Schatz. Nezumi wird kommen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Der Albino klammerte sich an seine Mutter und schluchzte weiter. 'Ich will ihn endlich zurück haben! Wann kommt er denn endlich?!' Shions Herz begann, sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand Nezumi auch nur erwähnte, machte seine Psyche das einfach nicht mit. 

Ein Piepen lenkte sie ab und lies Karan zu Ofen zurückrennen.

"Der Braten! Oh nein Oh nein oh nein..." Der Weißhaarige lächelte, ehe er seiner Mutter mit dem Braten half. 

 

"Danke, mein Schatz. Setz dich schon mal, ich komm gleich nach,"

 

Shion hastete in sein Zimmer, um die kleine Kamera zu holen, die er von Rikiga aus irgendwelchen Gründen zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Schnell lief er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schoss sofort drei Fotos.

"Shion! Was soll dieser Mist?!", fragte Inukashi genervt. Während er Lilli und Junior beim spielen beobachtete. Das Grinsen auf Shions Lippen war stichelnd. "Erinnerungen. Manchmal sind sie das einzige, was wir haben." Traurig lächelnd betrachtete er die Fotos, die er gerade geschossen...

 

Er hatte die Glastür zum Garten mit fotografiert. Dort im Garten stand jemand. Langsam richtete er den Blick seiner roten Augen auf die verschneite Dunkelheit. Dort stand jemand. Die Strähnen grau-schwarzen Haares, die aus seinem Zopf fielen, wehten im leichten Wind. Das schmale Gesicht war der Feier zugewandt, die im Haus stattfand. Seine grauen Augen starrten direkt in Shions. Der junge Mann lächelte. 

 

Der Körper des Weißhaarigen war wie auf Autopilot. Er legte die Kamera auf den Tisch, bewegte sich langsam um eben jenen herum und öffnete die Tür. Ungläubig blickte er dem Mann entgegen. "Hallo Shion." Das wars.

 

Shion spürte, wie er rannte. Schneller und schneller rannte er auf Nezumi zu, der Schnee unter seinen Füßen schien ihn noch weiter zu treiben. Er hatte Angst, dass die Ratte wieder von der Dunkelheit verschluckt werden würde. 

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mensch, den er am meisten liebte, tatsächlich zurückgekommen war.

 

Er spürte den Widerstand einer Lederjacke, welche um eine muskulöse Männerbrust geschlossen war.

Starke Arme schlangen sich um Shions schlanken Körper und pressten ihre Körper aneinander.

Nezumi strich durch das weiße Haar und atmete den Geruch nach Weihnachten ein, der an Shion haftete.

Der Albino schluchzte und presste sich noch enger an den jungen Mann, der vor so vielen Jahren sein Leben komplett auf Links gedreht hatte. "Du... D-Du bist wieder da! Ich... Bin so... Glücklich..." "Shion..."

Der Jüngere sah ihn aus großen, roten Augen an, als Nezumi seinen Kopf senkte und ihre Lippen vereinigte.

In Shion explodierte es. Ein Feuer wütete in ihm, ein Glück und Erfüllung seines größten und einzigen Wunsches.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich in perfekter Harmonie, öffneten sich, um den anderen zu schmecken. 

Doch bei beiden trat langsam aber sicher Atemnot ein und sie lösten sich schwer atmend voneinander.

"Ich habe für dich mit gedeckt. Willst du... Mit reinkommen?" 

Nezumi lächelte, nickte und küsste seinen Liebsten erneut.

 

Zur selben Zeit im Haus:

"Soooo... Der Braten ist fertig." Karan stellte breit grinsend den Braten auf den Tisch, ehe sie sich verwirrt umsah. "Wo ist denn Shion?"

Sie blickte zu Inukashi, doch der starrte, wie Rikiga, nur mit offenem Mund in den Garten hinaus. 

Karan lächelte, als sie sah, wie sich ihr Sohn von dem gut aussehenden Fremden löste und sich zum Haus wandte.

Die beiden schritten Hand in Hand auf die Glastür zu, beide glücklich.

 

'Nezumi, du bist endlich zurück...'


End file.
